


How to Crush on Harvey Dent - Drabbles

by Cave_of_the_mounds



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Light Angst, Pining, Slow Burn, tropey indulgence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-06
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-05-31 16:58:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6478456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cave_of_the_mounds/pseuds/Cave_of_the_mounds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little series that got stuck in my head about the reader having a major crush on Harvey.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Tea. It was a new daily habit of yours. Because of him. Did he even like tea? Maybe. There were so many maybes about him, but a few things were certain. He worked somewhere in the building, and every morning at 9 sharp he stopped to get a drink by the cafeteria, and he was handsome enough to make you blush every time you saw him.

It had started one day when you'd been running too late for work to even stop for coffee. An hour into your shift you'd taken your break as soon as your co-worker arrived. Desperate for caffeine, you made your way to the self-serve coffee station. A figure emerging from the hallway to your right pulled you out of your pre-coffee daze. You saw him approach from the hallway with long, purposeful strides, standing out among the morning crowd. He was focused, not noticing anyone around him as he grabbed himself a drink. As fast as he approached, he was turning to walk away, bringing the cup to his mouth as he walked. Your mouth gaped open for a moment, struck by the handsome stranger that moved past you, down another hallway and out of sight. You shook yourself out of the minor shock, hoping no one had noticed. 

Two days later you took your break early again. "Just to stretch my legs," you had told your coworker. This time turning the corner just as he walked into the common area, nearly bumping into him. You flashed each other a quick smile, not quite making eye contact. Your face blushed as you murmured a quick apology. You didn't need any coffee that day and you realized you had no purpose to be there, so out of panic you served yourself a cup of hot tea. You watched as he followed the same motions, nodding in acknowledgement to another passerby and disappearing down the marble corridor. 

Weeks passed and you'd seen him countless more times. His routine the same every day. If he wasn't there when you arrived, you took your time preparing your drink, sometimes slowly dripping honey into the cup until you'd see him out of the corner of your eye. You always felt your body stiffen up, and hoped that the burning in your cheeks wasn't really showing. You tried to sneak looks at him, willing yourself not to stare. Piecing him together with stolen glances. Dark, nearly black hair. Dark eyes, at least you thought, you were too afraid to really look into them to find out. Every day a crisp, clean cut suit that perfectly accentuated his broad shoulders and tall form. 

You'd get back to your desk, do you work in a daze, and most of the time forget about your tea until it was cold. It wasn't like you needed it anyway.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ok, writing more of this. Who hasn't had a crush like this, and who wouldn't crush on Harvey?

You didn’t get to see him every day. At one point, weeks had gone by and you thought you wouldn’t see him again. It was Gotham after all, and often people left the craziness of the city behind them, or disappeared, getting dragged into the madness. You’d lazily make your way to the common area, no longer with the skip in your step, now mostly expecting him to not be there. You had made a short mental inventory of the things you noticed about him: gorgeous dark hair and eyes to match, suits you’d swear were cut just for him to wear, works somewhere in the building, and smells like mint and clean linen, at least from those few times you’d gotten brave enough to get close to him to know. You’d sigh at the image of him in your mind, sometimes losing yourself in the daydream. You’d stare down the hall much more blatantly, not expecting, but somehow hoping your mysterious crush would be bounding your way again. And one day he was. 

It was a particularly dreary day. His dark hair, styled to perfection. His lips were pursed and jaw was clenched as he wore a stern and focused expression. His wide shoulders filling out the long trench coat. Your mouth gaped, and your skin flushed, your mind began to buzz with a million thoughts, most consisting of some form of begging to not embarrass yourself. And like that, your 9am breaks became much more important to you again.

The few times he'd looked up, you briefly caught his gaze, but looked away as fast as you could, afraid that those eyes of his could see like right through you and see the embarrassment you felt mingled with your longing. You'd throw up a shrug of a smile and focus back to the tea in your hand, scurrying away back to your desk. With the crowd of people constantly in the area, you had no clue as to whether or not he ever noticed you. 

He was late today, and you took your time, debating which flavor of tea to leave to get cold on your desk that day. You could see him approaching out of the corner of your eye. You looked up for your daily half-second glance at your work crush. He wore a broad, dazzling smile, stopping before he got to the coffee station and shaking hands with another gentleman. You listened, maybe eavesdropping a little as they greeted each other. 

"Jim, good to see you." 

"You too, Harvey," said the other man with a gruffer tone. He didn't make it to get his drink that day, as they left the area charging back down the hallway and weaving through the morning crowd, but you smiled anyway. Now adding to the list of things you knew: his name is Harvey, voice smooth enough to make your knees shake, works in the building, handsome as hell, wears suits you'd love to see crumpled on the floor in your room, stops to get a drink every day at 9 sharp.


	3. Chapter 3

You couldn't shake your tea habit, you'd even gone so far as to keeping a package of butter cookies at your desk, making a mid-morning snack of the luke-warm drinks leaving rings on your desk. Even the seemingly constant dreariness of Gotham couldn't deny the approach of summer. It was in the air. The sudden warm weather put an extra spring in your step. The layers of clothing you'd bundled yourself in all winter and throughout the soggy spring disappeared; sleeves and skirts shortened and even your stress seemed to lift away. No one was left unaffected. Your coworkers were more lighthearted, playing games and chatting about plans. The little radio in the office turned up a little louder, making the upbeat songs get stuck in your head. 

You'd gotten braver during your morning breaks, stealing longer glances at the handsome stranger you only knew as Harvey. You'd finally gotten the chance to notice just how kissable his lips were, how large and strong his hands were as they wrapped around the small paper coffee cup. When he'd respond to someone calling his name, he'd flick up his eyebrows and twitch up the corners of his mouth, just giving the faintest hint at that incredible smile of his. The warmer weather made him seem softer, too. While he still walked with determination, it had become more of an easy gait. His ties seemed to rest a little looser around his neck. He wore his sleeves rolled up to his elbows, showing off his strong forearms. But you still didn't know anything else about him. Too afraid to ask anyone about him for fear of your little crush getting exposed you kept quiet, well, with the exception of your sighs throughout the days as you thought about him.

It was a bright and warm morning, one of those days when everything was going your way. You'd gotten your hair just perfect, eyeliner on straight, and had managed to wear your good heels without tripping so far. You had one of those cheesy 80's ballads stuck in your head and couldn't stop yourself from murmuring the words and walking to the beat. The chorus repeated over and over in your head, while you shook your head to try to stop yourself from bursting out in song as you prepared your green tea. You'd just started drizzling the honey into the cup when someone bumped into your shoulder, making you drizzle honey over your finger. You quickly sucked it into your mouth, licking away the sweet flavor while you turned to see who had pushed you. Your eyebrows raised in shock and you felt the flush immediately burning your cheeks as you met the dark gaze of Harvey. His eyes flickered to your lips, still wrapped suggestively around your finger.

"I, uh, I'm so sorry," he cleared his throat. His lips were slightly parted and his hand reached out trying to steady the both of you. You yanked your finger out of your mouth with a pop and licked the sticky sweetness off your lips while you tried to remember how to speak, his warm hand on your shoulder making the heat of your blushing skin burn even hotter. You quickly sucked in a shuddering breath.

"It's okay," you somehow squeaked out. You nervously waved him off, turning back to your cup of tea with trembling hands.

"Well, sorry again, have a good day," he smiled as he slid his hand down to your elbow before pulling it away.

Looking down at your shoes you nodded. Feeling your heart pounding wildly, you let out a soft giggle and pulled your hair back behind your ear while glancing up at him and mumbling a soft, "You too."

You were sure you saw his eyes flicker up and down your frame before he nodded and walked away again, but you couldn't be sure. You watched him walk down the marble hall and shook yourself out of your thoughts again, going back to singing under your breath while you lazily wandered back to your desk, shivering and sighing when the heat of your flushing skin finally faded.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm going insanely fluffy with this one. It's so different from Red or Black, but I missed it. I'm hoping to keep up with all the sudden inspiration that's been hitting me and will hopefully have more out quite soon!

Your head rested in the palm of one hand while you traced along the stained circles on your desk with the other. Clockwise, counter-clockwise. Clockwise, counter-clockwise. You’d given up your daily tea habit 3 weeks ago.

Since that day, your ears burned and stomach flipped every time the moment flashed through your mind. His hand was so warm, so gentle. You longed for another glance, another touch, another acknowledgement of your existence but couldn't face him again. Your body cringed with embarrassment. You had argued back and forth with yourself countless times over the past few weeks - just go, it wasn’t that big of a deal...no, don’t you dare, there is no coming back from sucking on your finger in front of your crush.

It took an unseasonably cold day to finally break your resolve. The cold chill incessant while you worked at your desk causing your body to practically convulse with shivers. Without even looking at the clock, you took off to the common area, desperate for a hot cup of tea between your cold fingertips.

“Hot Water Out, Sorry for the Inconvenience”

You stared at the sign before letting out a huge sigh in disappointment. You hung your head, letting your shoulders slump down before inhaling slow, deep breaths to calm yourself.

“Figures, doesn’t it?” 

The gentle voice from right over your shoulder making you gasp in surprise before letting out a mixture of “Yeah” and nervous laughter. You turned to see a familiar face looking at you with soft, dark eyes.

“Oh! I am so sorry. I don’t mean to keep startling you like that,” his hands raised up in innocence.

“No, no it’s okay, really. I should be more aware of my surroundings,” you wrapped your arms across your chest, rubbing your palms up and down to calm the goosebumps.

“You’d think they’d at least turn off the A/C since I’m pretty sure it’s colder outside than it is in here, huh?”

“Yeah, that’d be nice,” you said with a shiver making a stuttering noise mid-sentence. You closed your eyes, desperately trying to keep the awkwardness you felt inside from showing on your face. When you looked up at him again you could see the concern in his eyes.

“Here,” he began to shrug his suit jacket off of his shoulders, “Please allow me - “

“Oh! No, no I couldn’t. Really.” You waved him off.

“Please. I wouldn’t be much of a gentleman if I didn’t offer you some help.” He slipped the jacket over your shoulders, ignoring your protesting, before pulling the lapels over in front of you and effectively wrapping you in it’s warmth. You could feel the relief from the cold immediately, but continued to protest.

“Really, this kind of you, but not necessary,” you said, ignoring how comfortable you felt wrapped up in the coat and trying to ignore the incredible scent from his cologne, “You don’t even know me.”

“I’m Harvey,” he held out his hand.

“Y/n,” you responded with a shy smile, feeling his warm hand cover your cold fingers.

“It’s wonderful to finally meet you, Y/n,” a smile appearing when he repeated your name. “Now, I insist, take that today. I’d hate to have you get sick if I could have done something to help.”

“That’s...very kind of you. I can bring it to you later at lunch or something?” You asked, subconsciously pulling it tighter over your shoulders.

Harvey’s lips curved up into a grin, “How about we just meet here tomorrow? Same time, same place.”

“It’s a date,” you sighed, but quickly stumbled back over your words, “I mean, not a date-date, but, umm, yes, I’ll be here. Tomorrow. I can do that.”

“It’s a date,” he winked, “You stay warm, now. I’ll be expecting you.” He tucked his hands into the pockets of his slacks while biting back a crooked smile making one eyebrow quirk up. He nodded at you then turned to walk down his usual hallway.

“Okay,” you breathed out, eyes unfocused while you watched him walk away.


	5. Chapter 5

It’s a date. A date. Date. D-A-T-E. Your mind kept repeating it over and over, emphasis always landing on the word “date.” You constantly tugged his jacket around your shoulders, convinced you could still harness the warmth he had left behind. Your head rolled back and forth, dragging your jaw along the soft collar, letting the scent lingering in the fabric wash over your senses. It’s a date, you smiled to yourself almost smugly.

The clear-thinking, level-headed, reasonable part of your brain kept trying to remind you that it was just a phrase, a common one at that. You’d told your nephew you two had a date when to you him to the park. It really didn’t mean anything special. But then, you’d think about how softly he’d repeated your name. The way his smile stretched wide. The way your own smile kept pulling at your lips, unable to contain the nervous excitement you felt at the interaction. A date. What if…

You waited. Lingered at the beverage station for 20 minutes. Arriving a few minutes early just to make sure you made it in time. But now, it was 15 minutes past the arranged meeting time. Undoubtedly, your coworkers would be pissed at your extended break, but you had to wait. ‘Same time, same place,’ repeated on a loop, his voice smooth and sure. 

You kept nervously straightening the jacket over your shoulders, planning to play up the cute-factor of you wearing his oversized jacket, even though you didn’t need it to keep warm today at all. You had already filled, and drank, a good half of your cup of tea. Now, you just held the cup in your hands, dragging your finger along the rim of the cup, feeling the heat dissipate while you tapped your toes impatiently.

You tilted your head, hoping to catch an early glimpse of him turning down his usual hallway, but only found yourself bumping into others instead, drawing a few annoyed sneers and glances at your attire. Every now and again, you’d feel a sudden surge of hopelessness, tears pooling between your lids, but you’d blink them away, scolding yourself as you remembered his crooked smile, and the playful wink. It’s a date.

You shuffled your feet for another minute while the nagging, reasonable, logical, terrible voice inside your head screamed at you that you can’t wait all day. That you shouldn’t. That it’s not fair. You’ve waited long enough already.

To say you were feeling foolish was an understatement. You felt that this may have been some sort of cruel joke. “It’s a date,” you whisper to yourself, raspy with scorn. The voice continued to nag at you. ‘It’s a stupid expression. One of those innocuous things. You just jumped too quickly.’ 

You looked down at the coat draped over yourself. “Great.”  
The painful knowledge that you’d still have to see him again hit you like a punch to the gut. You set your cup down on the counter and trudged your way back to your desk, pulling the jacket off as you walked. You folded it neatly and hung it over the back of the chair, determined to keep your chin up. You sat down, letting your fingers drag over the light brown ring staining your desk. Your fingernails and tips rubbed and scratched at it, eager to clear it away.

It was all just a silly crush. You didn’t even know him. It was a brief meeting, a polite gesture. It wasn’t a date. Not a date. Not even a little.


End file.
